The present invention relates generally to platform assemblies, and more specifically to platform assemblies for providing access to an object.
Platform assemblies are often attached to, or constructed near, an object (e.g., a vehicle or a building) to provide access to parts of the object that may be difficult to access when working on the object. For example, platform assemblies may be constructed near a space vehicle (e.g., a space shuttle) to provide access to parts of the vehicle located out of the reach of people and/or equipment on the ground. However, platform assemblies are sometimes overloaded with equipment and personal beyond their operational limits. Additionally, platform assemblies may be improperly constructed and/or attached to the object. When platform assemblies are overloaded, improperly constructed, and/or improperly attached to objects they may unexpectedly fail, possibly causing injury to people on or near the platforms, and/or causing damage to the objects, equipment near the objects, and/or the assemblies themselves. Warnings are sometimes printed on platform assemblies to indicate the operational limits and the proper construction/attachment of the assemblies. However, the operational limits of platform assemblies may vary depending upon the construction, attachment, and/or configuration of an assembly for a particular application. Accordingly, any written warnings on the components of the assembly may be incorrect when it is constructed, attached, and/or configured for a different application. Additionally, people working on platform assemblies may inadvertently exceed operational limits even when written warnings are present.